


Акрофобия

by Achernar



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Акрофобия

— Это всё равно что уничтожить целый город, — задумчиво говорит Джейн — больше для себя, чем для Легиона.  
Это и есть — уничтожить целый город, тысячи программных единиц, упакованных в сервер, уничтожить с той стороны, с которой они не ожидают и не могут ожидать — «неизвестная переменная, преимущество за счёт нелогичного мышления органиков»...  
— Это необходимо. Это вопрос выживания.  
— Да, — бормочет Джейн, старательно не глядя под ноги, под утекающие в виртуальную бездонную пустоту и выглядящие очень ненадёжными полупрозрачные ступени — или нечто, похожее на ступени. — Да, я понимаю.  
Это вопрос всеобщего выживания и прочих высоких материй, от которых голова идёт кругом — пару месяцев назад она бы ни за что не согласилась на такой абсурдный риск, как подключение к Консенсусу гетов, а теперь вот, пожалуйста. С ума сойти, если бы было с чего сходить. Джейн подходит к самому краю первой крошечной площадки перед капсулой и чувствует, как сохнет во рту от предательского страха.  
Память тела — не более чем память тела, ощущение свободного падения и абсолютного, животного ужаса от собственной беспомощности над Алкерой, которое осталось ей на память о «прошлой жизни». Джейн заставляет себя не зажмуриваться, наступить, наступить, наступить на следующую ступеньку, слишком ненадёжную и эфемерную, чтоб доверить ей вес человеческого тела в тяжёлой броне — один шаг и проломится...  
— ...Шепард-коммандер? Пожалуйста, следуйте к первому узлу связи, мы устанавливаем соединение.  
То, что Легион ей что-то говорит, доходит не сразу.  
Это даже не Легион — голографическая проекция в виртуальном мире, в котором якобы безупречная спасительница Галактики Джейн Шепард всё так же до истерики боится высоты.  
— Шепард-командер, мы вынуждены сделать запрос о вашем физическом состоянии.  
Джейн сглатывает липкую густую слюну. Отвратительное. Отвратительное после первой же ступеньки — из бесчисленного множества, утекающих в виртуальную пустоту над виртуальной бездной.  
— Я...  
Джейн выдыхает, переламывая себя. Гетам вряд ли знакома сама концепция страха, это же органическое, это же просто инстинкт... Гет точно не станет её осуждать — это тоже органическое...  
— Я высоты боюсь, — почти шепчет Джейн. — После Алкеры.  
Легион — кажется — вопросительно приподнимает мимические пластины, и концентрироваться на их движениях намного проще, чем думать о пустоте под ногами.  
— Мы можем скорректировать фильтры, преобразующие данные сервера в визуальные образы, но это потребует переподключения к Консенсусу...  
«У нас нет столько времени», — думает Джейн. — «У нас нет времени на мои глупые фобии. У нас вообще ни на что нет времени...»  
— Мы просим вас довериться нам, — добавляет Легион. — Вы не упадёте.  
«У нас даже нас в общем-то нет,» — думает Джейн, разглядывая такую знакомую и надёжную — такую чуждую и странную — фигуру Легиона. — «У нас ничего нет, кроме возможности верить».  
А потом, зажмурившись, шагает в бездну, зная, что под ногой успеет оказаться следующая ступень.


End file.
